1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooking vessel, such as a pot or kettle, in particular a cooking vessel useful for boiling food such as spaghetti, macaroni, and other pasta.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional pots, food, such as spaghetti, being boiled tends to foam, due mainly to protein dissolved from the food, and thus boil over. This can result in accidental extinguishment of the fire, particularly dangerous in the case of gas ranges, and increased danger of scalding. As a result, constant attention must be paid to the pots.